In the smart home environment, voice interaction has features such as allowing the user to liberate both hands and interact freely with smart devices. To further enable the user to implement voice interaction in multiple locations within the home space, some systems propose to utilize multiple voice collecting devices to collect the voice of the user, and when the user is near a certain voice collecting device, such voice collecting device may be utilized to obtain voice input of the user, thereby realizing distributed voice input.
However, the aforementioned systems only consider interaction between the user and the voice collecting devices when the user remains still. When the user moves in the home space, how to interact with a plurality of voice collecting devices remains an issue for the user to find a solution.